


Seeing you again

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Devilman [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunions, Ryo is gay but doesn't realize his feelings, Ryo's pov, fill in the blank, from the Netflix show, lowkey spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: He’s perfect. Ryo knows it as soon as he sees him.





	Seeing you again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Devilman. This is their first reunion from the Netflix show told through Ryo's point of view.

He’s perfect. Ryo knows it as soon as he sees him.

Akira hasn’t changed. Even after years apart, even though Ryo is holding a weapon that it’s technically illegal to own, Akira runs at him and hugs him.

A heart that can care so strongly might be the only thing that could stand a chance against a devil.

Ryo almost feels bad for dragging him into this, but it’s for the best. Something must be done. Besides, despite Akira’s lack of physical strength, Ryo has to admit that there’s no one he’d rather have by his side.


End file.
